Some-One-
Hello Comrades, I finally joined the FlipAnim wiki Some info Some-One- is a FlipAnim user that is most known for their ushanka and registered on November 17 2019. Some-One- is a amateur artist and animator that mostly posts random stuff and sometimes good or decent art on his account. He popularized the word "comrade" on his account to say to his fellow followers, and has stuck ever since then. Some-One- came up with many ideas such as the ARMAGEDDION anim series (currently delayed due to reasons), the Bush men, and a LOT of ocs. Unlike some accounts, Some-One- is usually very active and his account is always posting whenever they get to have the chance. They are usualy pretty friendly, funny, and stand up for their friends but while at the same time being dark and a bit psychotic at times. They are not very edgy and dont vent much but use black and white or dark colors most of the time. They also they do not like it when their hat is stolen. They are very secretive about them self in real life and likes to stay very anonymous but has let some info slip by about him. Some-One- has a very unusual obsession with fire and likes burning things quite often both in real life and on flipanim. This may just be a burning passion for fire (see what I did there?) or being a pyromaniac or at least being at a high risk of becoming one. They have also been shipped many times, with Xeno-One being the most known (Please do NOT support it, they dont like it very much) With his art style being simple (most notable having a round head and no mouth) and somewhat bad in their opinion. Surprisingly they where able to earn over 10000 likes in just 2 months. Which Some-One- is confused on how it happened. Before Some-One- Some-One- actually started on FlipAnim a few weeks back before his actual account, he went by the anonymous name of SOMEONE. It was your basic and average person with no account on FlipAnim. posting whatever and whenever He can, and sometimes doing anims that where next to others and in a way collaborating with them with his anims by pointing or doing something with the other anim beside it. The 1st ever animation that was ever made was a bendy animation (It was actually pretty decedent) SOMEONE also made other things under different anonymous accounts, the 2 that where created where "POLANDBALLFAN" and "COUNTRYHUMANFAN" in total he had 3 different usernames with no account on FlipAnim. SOMEONE's last animation was "Farewell" which was the mark of his last animation as a no account FlipAnim user. He shortly after that made a new account and posted his 1st animation on it was called "The Bottomless Pit" which showed a ball falling in a hole with some text at the bottom of the anim to tell whats going on. Translation of Some-One- Comrade(s)- friend, buddy, amigo, chum, pal, homie, dude, mate, bro Oh this aint good...- usually a indication of something bad is gonna happen BUSH- a joke often used to strike fear and is similar to the work "börk", can be intensified by adding more BUSH eh?- usualy added at the end of sentences and means "am i right?" or "right?" RUSH B- this term comes from the game CS:GO but they use this when they want to rush into something and over running the place with numbers He//- a cencord verson of the word H-e-l-l MadLad(s)- A saying when someone is crazy or does something insane (._.)- often used as a sign of disappointment or just being confused BLOODY BURNING- a sign that Some-One- wants to burn something or fells as if everything is burning, we recommend you steep away if you hear this being used... :): - rarely used but when it is used it shows that Some-One- cant decide what their emotions are, ether happy or sad no one really knows Z- the backwards version of "s" and the letter "N" on its side, can also mean "ZEND HIM INTO THE FIRE" Hudda- a very muffled version of any word in English. Can add more to make unknown sentences (ex. hudda! hudda! hudda!) (REDACTED)- used to REDACT something they do not want to say such as their age or gender, both of which is (REDACTED) and age (REDACTED) Extras (FlipAnim profile (http://flipanim.com/profile?name=Some-One-) His 1st piece of fan art he received was done by User PipDaCat 1st ever animation(http://flipanim.com/anim=gkLiLwcL) was the 1000th follower for NummyGummy (http://flipanim.com/anim=YnBBvZV2) Found his 3 of his comrades that run Troll-reich's account, he has found them all but there might be more. (https://flipanim.com/profile?name=FictionLandGirl, http://flipanim.com/profile?name=---OwO---, http://flipanim.com/profile?name=TheFlipShipper) Was in the 2019 collab hosted by Lunamidnight Sometimes featured in @WholesomeSoyMilk's account Fan Art/Gifts Collection (and yes they collect these) By: AlphaIsScared (http://flipanim.com/anim=OHC0ZHn3) By: AnonymousMouse (http://flipanim.com/anim=VuNs5bcY) By: WholesomeSoyMilk (http://flipanim.com/anim=obudNwWY) By: PipDaCat (http://flipanim.com/anim=JRX8NWLJ) By: Hunnee (http://flipanim.com/anim=kzx6zSWW) By: urdrid (http://flipanim.com/anim=kpvEapTb) By: TimeStart (http://flipanim.com/anim=gRPhIDqv#comment-SpwyUhgRYgBu) By: plorpty (http://flipanim.com/anim=W1AD2y9N#comment-7LyetFv4W5E1) By: MsVodka (http://flipanim.com/anim=rnKCz7Kn) By: Kiribakugou (http://flipanim.com/anim=0Mg4nAnw) By: Minterou (http://flipanim.com/anim=3lXyBmMe#comment-RbjryibYKTtq) By: TheSATISFYER (http://flipanim.com/anim=fAw9cgPL#comment-0zn6XBOqVWUM) By: TerraBTW (http://flipanim.com/anim=pWHMznS0#comment-YjDUvwL9xJAy) By: snowberry (http://flipanim.com/anim=NcHPmNP0) By Bluestopsign (http://flipanim.com/anim=e98cfsfr#comment-2v67LZHcsM7b) By: -KittyAnimations- (http://flipanim.com/anim=c6RV84SS#comment-W9z9nPyOBFwq) By: MsVodka (http://flipanim.com/anim=Q4Ov1pYm#comment-RoqMkkyVGMNA) By: Mangotoaster (http://flipanim.com/anim=Kqv9MAyE#comment-hYYqUebako8R) By: fireminx13 (http://flipanim.com/anim=pQWET69A#comment-ndViybsLvkRr) By: resurface (http://flipanim.com/anim=hvEu9SRi#comment-exMk9KNuLyen) By: Robotkitten12963 (https://flipanim.com/anim=kQhdpVe4) By: ToxicWolfFox (https://flipanim.com/anim=C0T4kRmA#comment-UflCp66obSgx) By: ToxicWolfFox (https://flipanim.com/anim=h4eqvaci#comment-GeDj9pAganHm) By: AAronHObbs (https://flipanim.com/anim=k8yakrzr) By: noobyfguyguy (https://flipanim.com/anim=m6b7sugo#comment-tIVcWYG2jmmi) Category:Characters Category:Users